StarCraft: Lost
by perspicacious36
Summary: Kayla Gleit wants to leave the Umojan military to settle down with her boyfriend, Ken, and live a normal life. However, one her base gets attacked on the final day of her service, her life will become anything but normal.


**Kayla**

"You did _what?_ "

Ken stares at me, a terrified look on his face. He began to pace the room, ruffling up his aviator jacket and shaking his hands through his hair.

"Don't worry," I said, grabbing Ken's head, kissing him on his forehead, "It's just a quick hit and run mission. Just gonna do a short fly by of the enemy base, pick off a worker or two, then head out." Ken pushed his head away from mine and stared out the window, tapping his foot.

I stared out the window ahead as well, the docking bay of the starport was bustling, dozens of soldiers and workers.

"I don't know," he said, obviously concerned, "You haven't flown in a few months! Besides, you said you were planning on retiring soon anyway-"

"Retiring? I think of it more as quiting. But anyway, it's going to be ok," I assured Ken, looking him straight in the eye, "Now I have to go…" I began to step back, but I stepped forward. Ken hugged me one last time, "Go get 'em then."

I nodded, stepping backwards, and walk out the door. As I pass through corridors and hallways, I greet everyone I pass by. I even ran into the base second-in-command, Lieutenant Harold, although he didn't seem as happy to see me. His khaki-colored uniform appeared to have a large coffee stain on it, and he sure did smell like it.

"Where are _you_ going?" he questioned me, glaring.

"Just headed to the locker room, sir," I stated, "I'm going to join in on this little operation… I heard that you were short a pilot, that one of them had broken their hand in landing-"

"What makes you think you have the authority to just _decide_ you want to join?!" I was surprised by this outburst, and so was he himself. My face flushed red, seeing how selfish of a move that was, and I stare at my feet.

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have considered this without your approval first…" As I began to step away, he surprised me.

"Hey, listen," Harold said in a warmer tone, "I- you know what? I let you join, just as a little last hurrah before you quit."

"I'm not quitting…" I began, but I didn't finish, thinking about Ken, how I promised we could settle down somewhere… "I'll do it, sir!"

"Good," the Lieutenant said. He pulled out his smart watch, mashed a few buttons, when a flash of green lit up his face.

"Ok, there we go!" Harold said excitedly, but he realized how unprofessional this was of him, and probably was against protocol. He whispered in my ear: "Just once, and don't get too cocky. I don't want to be responsible if you went missing in action." I salute him, and continue on my way to the locker room.

*Beep*

"All Banshee Pilots, prepare for strike in two hours," the robotic adjutant voice says over the intercom. _It's OK_ , I think to myself. _Why am I so stressed. I wanted to come on this mission. No one forced me to. Now I just need a quick shower, and I'll be all good to go…_

I step to the entrance to the pilots lounge of the starport. I pulled out my ID and swiped it in the reader against the doorway.

 _Kayla Gleit_ , the text read on the reader, and it flashed from blue to green. The metal doors slowly opened, and I ran in. Dozens of pilots from viking and wraith pilots to banshee pilots. Some were on the leather couches, drinking, while others were leaning against the wall on the red carpet floors. I greeted a few as I passed by and ran into the women's locker room.

After typing the combination into my locker, I stuffed my casual clothing in and grabbed a towel, and proceeded to the shower stalls. I wasn't too appreciative of the cold water, but it was still refreshing… The water drips through my crimson-brown hair and over my light skin.

*Beep*

"Warning: Code 024-6. All pilots proceed to launch bay."

The red lights from the siren-alarm flooded the locker room.

 _Aw just great…_ I turned the water off and pulled my _Banshee_ uniform on, and hopped out the door, as I was still putting a boot on. I pushed past the Viking pilots, all heading in one large group and I step into the launch bay. Outside the opening for the ships to fly out from, I saw swarms of mutalisks, throwing green projectiles left, right and center out in the light sleet.

I passed by rows of banshee aircrafts until I found mine. It had a few bullet holes scattered along the bottom, but other than that, it was prepared to be lent off to a newer recruit.

I pulled the windshield of the cockpit upward and hopped in, strapping myself down. I pulled my helmet on, pushing a few buttons on the side and activated the mic.

"This is B-563 prepared for launch."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. _Protocol says…_ I strain to remember what code this is. _To cloak and evac base. I am to harass the enemy mineral line in order to pull the attackers back to their base._ One of the crew in the starport began to wave their glowing red sticks to guide me. I pull a few levers and the aircraft begins to levitate a few meters above the ground. I follow the crew member until he leads me to the aircraft exit, then signals for me to go. I accelerate at max speed, tailing another banshee craft.

"This is B-562, take off was successful," I had heard another pilot say.

"This is B-563, take off was successful," I announced too.

Suddenly, a mutalisk dives nearby, slamming one of its glaives into the banshee in front of me, engulfing it in flames as it collapsed and fell into the mountains below.

 _Oh my gosh…_ I said pulling out of the way and activating cloak. _Now here I am, terrified and fighting for my life… I shouldn't have taken this opportunity. I could be inside with Ken, not out in this freakish warzone. I could have my whole life to look forward to…_

"No!" I shouted, slapping myself, "Focus!" I flew far out from the base, headed due north.

Half an hour passed when I began to see tall spires and hives in the distance. The zerg base was coming into view. As far as I could see, there were no aerial defenders, and only a few zerglings roaming around here and there. I announced to be attacking the east-most hatchery to the other Banshee Pilots over the intercom, and they agreed to split of as well.

I maneuvered around an ice column to see the blue crystal mineral fields and the drones collecting them. I flicked off the safety on the lever, and pushed the big red button. The whole craft shook violently for a second before a stream of 8 rockets hurdled out of the bottom of my Banshee. They tore through the air, screaming until they impacted the ground, massive clouds of fire bursting from the ground, leaving massive impact craters, and zero drones. I did a miniature cheer for such a nice shot, when suddenly:

 _Twang!_

I turned back to see a small dent in the plating of the banshee, and a hydralisk spine. _How could they see me? Unless…_ Turning back around, a large object flies into view.

A large, round organism with a slug-like face and 2 massive crab-arms plus eyes all over itself was a quarter of a kilometer away.

 _An Overseer!_

I quickly do a 180 then dive, attempting to shake away the overseer. But no matter what I do, I can't get those prying eyes off of me. _What if I were to hit it with my rockets…_ They weren't made for air-to-air combat (they were far too slow), but it might work in a pinch. I flew straight upward to the point where I lost lift, and fell backward. I did a backflip with the Banshee slowly until I was in perfect view of the Overseer. _Come On, Kayla, you got this._

*Press*

The Rockets fly straight into the face of the Overseer, blasting its whole front section clean off. It's corpse fell onto the hive below, tumbling down the sides. I sighed with relief. Suddenly, I heard something impact the side of my Banshee.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

The Cockpit flashes red as my interface says I had taken severe damage in the rotors. I glanced back at the rotor to see for myself the damage. There was a large mass of flesh from the Overseer jamming the propeller! Suddenly, the Banshee flipped off to Port and my aircraft began freefall. I did my best to level my Aircraft, but it was no use. I ended up smashing into an icewall nearby the Zerg hive cluster. Surprisingly, my Aircraft was mostly intact, except for the rotors, which were completely gone. I pulled myself out of the somewhat wreck, and jumped onto the creep below, which was awfully sticky. I made my way toward where the rotors were previously, and surveyed the damage. I had quite the headache, but I needed to get out of here. I started back to the cockpit when I heard the ground rumble.

 _Something is moving underneath me…_

I dive out of the way just as a massive creature bursts out of the ground. It looks like a deformed… I couldn't even describe it. It began to crawl around, it's purple eyes looking at me. I dove inside my Banshee and shut the windshield, grabbing the pistol hidden under my seat. I knew it wasn't much, but I might've been able to hold my own until evac arrives.

The creature seemed amused by this almost, and a large tentacle came out of it's back. The Tentacle had a sharp tip, similar to a spine crawler, and the the tentacle kept stretching until it reached the windshield I had hidden behind. It slithered around, as if testing for weakness, and when it found it, it smashed straight through. I covered my face and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"AAAAAAHHHHhhhh…. Assimilation Successful," I stated. _I am the swarm now. I must obey._ _I must exit this craft_.

"I Obey…" I said, pulling myself out of the Banshee. I began to step over toward my Infestor. _This Infestor freed me from the grasp of humanity._ _I must carry out its will_. _I mus-_

 _What am I doing!_ I think as the sharp pain leaves my head. Whatever the tentacle thing was pulled out of my head, a smidge of blood on its tip. I was on my knees in front of this- Infestor thing. It's mouth slowly opened, and enveloped my in complete darkness.


End file.
